


cooking mama

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 8, M/M, prompt: apron (anything goes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title unrelated to the actual game. Hinata cooks a meal for Kageyama, but Kageyama surprises him by coming home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking mama

Hinata hummed softly to himself as he tossed the vegetables in the pan. He could almost sing to the sizzling veggies in the oil. It was probably a good thing that he didn't, though, as he had a few other dishes going at once. He set the pan of vegetables down and stirred the noodles in the pot slowly - he didn't want boiling water bubbling and splashing out at him, all hissing and angry. After awhile, he scraped the vegetables out of the pan and onto a plate. He then set the pan back on the burner and dropped in the strips of beef he'd saved for this very meal. As the meat was cooking, Hinata strained the cooked noodles. He put them into a bowl, humming softly. Then he poked at the beef as it sizzled and hissed.

"Come on…" Hinata puffed his cheeks out, still poking at the meat. "Cook faster. Kageyan will be home any minute!"

The beef just sizzled in response, as if mocking Hinata. Hinata scowled back at it and jabbed it with his tongs. "Bad beef. No hissing. Bad. Now cook, dammit!"

Hinata was still cooking when their apartment door opened and Kageyama walked in. Kageyama slid his shoes off and dropped the keys in the bowl by the door. He followed the aroma of beef and sauteed vegetables down the hall and into the kitchen. And the sound of Hinata arguing with the food. "Shouyou? Are you arguing with dinner again?"

"What?" Hinata whirled around to face the early Kageyama. "Why would I be arguing with food, Bakageyama?"

Kageyama arched his eyebrows. "Because I heard you from the door?"

"Oh." Hinata fidgeted as he worked on finishing up the beef. He took the pan off the stove and scraped the beef strips in with the vegetables. He smiled a little as he set the plates on the table for himself and Kageyama. "You're home early, though. Did class let out early?"

"Yeah." Kageyama nodded. "We had a test in physical anatomy today, and professor cut us loose when we finished."

Hinata nodded and turned his back on Kageyama to get the noodles, meat and veggies from the counter. It was then that Kageyama noticed the little bow tied neatly against the small of Hinata's back. His lips twitched in a smirk as he tugged lightly at that neat little bow. "What's this?"

"Hey!" Hinata turned, taking the bow out of Kageyama's reach and setting the food on the table with the empty plates. In doing so, he revealed the cutesy powder blue apron patterned with little volleyballs. Typical. "You leave that bow alone, Kageyan."

"I didn't know you wore aprons."

"Now you do." Hinata smiled and stepped closer to Kageyama once his hands were free, and he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. "Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh." Kageyama nodded, resting his hands on Hinata's waist. He inched them around until his fingers grasped the little bow and tugged on it, letting it loose. "It's cute. It suits you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. 'Cause I just got it today and I'm gonna wear it whenever I cook now."

"Good." Kageyama gave Hinata a little smirk before lifting the apron off Hinata and stealing a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY SOMETHING ALL WEEK THAT I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH EVEN THOUGH IT'S REALLY SHORT
> 
> in other news
> 
> I SURVIVED THE WHOLE WEEK


End file.
